Narcissism
by Heiress7Muzzy
Summary: "Insanity is a subjective sentiment, is it not?" he murmured, eyes staring vacantly, tongue flicking out to wet thin lips.


**Title: **Narcissism

**Disclaimer: **This story is belongs to Marvel. They own all the characters, credit and copyright. This story is made simply for enjoyment and no money is being made from this. No offence intended. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Severenarcissism, lameness

**Pairings: **Loki/Loki

**Summary: **"Insanity is a subjective sentiment, is it not?" he murmured, eyes staring vacantly, tongue flicking out to wet thin lips.

**Author's Note: **My first Avengers fic. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy! (:

"Insanity is a subjective sentiment, is it not?" he murmured, eyes staring vacantly, tongue flicking out to wet thin lips.

"But then, how often do those who are insane realize it themselves?" Loki countered, trailing a slender finger across his mouth, before enclosing his mouth around and sucking on it delicately, smirking against it at the reaction that garnered from the other.

He was on Loki in a heartbeat, his strength and agility unparalleled except, perhaps, by Loki's own. Growling low in his throat, he had the trickster pinned against a wall, trapped by those deceptively slender hands.

"Do not tease," he snarled, teeth bared in a feral leer, as he leaned in to nip at Loki's earlobe, hands still clamped upon the Liesmith's arms.

"I would never dream of doing so," Loki replied dryly, doing nothing to stop or encourage him from moving on to lapping at his neck.

"Madness, this is truly the epitome of madness," he whispered, soft breath ghosting across Loki's neck, even as he continued lavishing attention to the pale column of white marble exposed before him, seeming quite unable to stop.

"I _am_ Madness," amended Loki, chuckling softly, tilting his head back to better accommodate the expert swirling of a tongue just as talented as his, arching rather than struggling against the unforgiving hold he was still held in.

"You do realize you are completely insane?" the other muttered, his sly grin belying his words as he moved on to trailing feather-light kisses up Loki's jaw.

"I believe we have already established that, yes," was the amused reply Loki deigned him with, "Now if you would be so kind as to use your mouth the way you're supposed to."

He gave Loki an irritated eye-roll, before capturing both their lips together in a searing kiss, with both their equally talented tongues battling for dominance, and overriding it all, a passion so deep it was almost tangible.

And Loki had never been so glad they both had no need to break apart for air, as he lost himself in the other's touch, taste, scent… The iron grip on his arms had morphed sometime into a light embrace encircling his waist, and he wound his hands around the other's neck once given the chance, their lips still locked.

The heady rush of desire brought a sudden lull as Loki, for once in his life, paused to think of consequences. Not that he'd ever had cause to, given he was the God of Mischief and Chaos. But perhaps what he'd done had never been deemed worthy of considering the aftermath. This, however, if word got out, would most probably be the most scandalous gossip to ever grace the golden halls of Asgard. It just wasn't done. It was _forbidden_.

The forbidden had always appealed to Loki, which was how he'd gotten all his nicknames over the centuries. The other was right, this _was _madness. But Loki held firm the belief that all genius originated from insanity. The two were quite simply interlinked, where to achieve a certain level of intelligence you must also gain madness to a degree. Or at least, that's how it had always seemed to him. And since when had he been proven wrong? He wasn't the most powerful seoir in all the nine realms for nothing.

"If you are quite done?" he asked, pulling back and quirking a sardonic brow, knowing exactly what had just gone through Loki's head, and seeming to find it most amusing.

"I have reached my decision," Loki announced with typical dramatic flair, pushing away from the wall and pacing, "This cannot go on."

"Stating the obvious is a sure sign of madness," he quipped, turning to lean against the wall and watch Loki.

Ignoring the jibe, the trickster continued, "You have to court me."

He gaped comically, and Loki had to admit, he looked damn good even with his mouth agape in shock.

"Court – you?" he gasped, looking for all the world as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

Loki nodded solemnly, unable to resist the urge to watch him flounder for words that were not forthcoming. His smirk, however, couldn't be helped, and the other noticed it and caught on at once.

"Liesmith," he growled, tackling Loki playfully to the floor and assaulting his mouth with a bruising kiss.

Loki couldn't help the grin that curved his lips, "Until next time," he murmured softly, before snapping his fingers and dissipating his double.


End file.
